Path Open
by UMMX
Summary: Naruto start to learn the truth of himself and what he must do..., but will his mighty soul stand tall or fall to the waste side. MA/BLoody/Rape/Sex/ETC 18 you been warred, This is start of my NarutoCrossX stories.
1. Chapter 1

**Path Opens  
**

**Chapter Zero**

In the beautiful city of Crystal Tokyo at the royal palace in the royal chambers we find Neo-Queen Serenity she is the Queen of Earth and the moon and she is about to give birth to the next ruler of the earth and the moon. Right next to her is her husband and King of Earth King Endymion. Also in the room with them is Ami Mizuno the castle's resident doctor she is also sailor Mercury and the Crown Princess of Mercury. She is currently overseeing the delivery.

"Come on honey just push a little further your almost there." Said the king to his wife as he held her hand. "I'm trying but it's just so hard." Said his wife as she pushed once more.

"I can see the head come just a little more and the baby will be out." Said Ami.  
The Queen hearing what she said gave three more pushes and at the end of the third her baby was free from her. She could hear crying but had yet to hear anything from Ami after a few more seconds of silence from her Serenity became worried. "Ami is something that matter with our baby is Chibiusa okay?"

The blue hair woman blush at what she was looking at..."No your highness the baby is just fine but I don't think the name Chibiusa will work." She finally spoke... as wonder how it his would work out. "Why not?" Asked the king. Ami smile at the boys "Because that is a name for a baby girl, and you two have a healthy and beautiful baby boy."

"WHAT!" Shrieked the two monarchs together. "Just what I said you two have a healthy little boy." But before Dr. Ami could say any more to them the queen screamed out in pain. "What is going on with her?" Said the King.

"Apparently there's a second baby on the way." Said Ami and she places the baby boy in a cradle and goes back to work on the Queen. A minute and a half later another baby's cry fills the chamber. "Congratulations again you two it's a healthy beautiful baby girl." Said Ami trying to get over the shock of what had just happened.

She was not the only one both parents were even more shocked. How could they have twins they were only supposed to have a daughter that's what the future showed them anyway when their daughter came back to the past many years ago? The shock soon wore off on the Queen as she said.

"Ami please bring me my babies I wish to hold them." The Queen blond hair shine with happyness like it was good day to on queen head. Ami did so not say anything as she was still shocked as she brought over both babies to their mother and placed them in her arms the boy was in her right arm while the girl was in her left. After she did that Ami left the room wanting to give the new parents some time alone and to tell the other sailor scouts of this unforeseen event.

The Queen did not notice as she was too busy looking at her babies.  
She was first looking at her son. She noticed he had had full head of lovely blond hair and the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen. She also noticed that he looked like her husband in all but the hair and on his head was a crescent moon.

She then looked at her daughter and what she saw was what she expected she looked like just like she expected. A girl with pink hair and pink eyes and she looked exactly like her all if not for the hair and eyes she to had the crescent moon on her forehead.  
As she was looking at them her husband came to a harsh realization. "This is bad very bad." He said. His wife looked at him with a look of confusion as to why this was bad.

"How can having two babies be a bad thing?" She said. The King then told her why this was not a good thing. "Honey the reason why it is bad is because the throne is now in contention as both off them have a right to it."

"What do you mean?"

"He means that the rules off both your kingdoms are in disagreement over who well get the throne. As the rules of Earth say the first born is to rule but the rules of the moon say the first born girl is to rule and each has the same right on this." Said a voice both know very well.

At hearing the voice both of them turned to it and saw Setsuna or sailor Pluto appear out of thin air. "Yeah that was what I was talking about." Said the king. After hearing that Neo-Queen Serenity and know that they where right she did something she had not done in a long time. She cried like she was her old Usagi from long ago. This also made her mad as she knew they where right.

"So what do we do then?" Said the Queen. "One of them has got to go I am afraid." Said the King knowing that his wife would know what he was saying,  
"NOOOOOOOOOOO. YOU CAN NOT KILL ONE OF ARE BABIES." The Queen yelled in anger.  
This made the twins cry as they felt there mothers anger and did not like it. There mother seeing them cry began to sing. Her voice was so lovely and full of kindness that the twins stopped crying.

When she was done the queen could tell both where hungry and started to breastfeed them. So taking off her sulk top she put one baby at each one of her EE-cup breasts and feed them.

As she feed them she said in a much softer voice this time. "There has to be a better way then to kill one of them."

"I wish…" Started to say the king but was interrupted by Setsuna. "There is we could send your son to a different world where he would leave out his life." She said. The Queen at hearing that was both happy and sad. She was happy that a new way was fond and that her son would be able to live out his life. But she was sad because she would not be able to see her son grow up. But the more she thought about it something hit her. Her son why was her son the one that had to go and how come Setsuna did not tell them they were going to have twins.

"Setsuna why dose are son have to go and why did you not tell us about us having twins?" Said the Queen. The Sailor of time looked at the queen and said. "The reason way your son has to go is; he has the most power between the two of them this well allow him to live. And second I did not know as the future did not show this."

"How could you not see this coming?" said the king. Setsuna didn't have a answer to his question... "I am not to sure the only thing I can think of that would not let me see this is if small lady when she went back some way changed the future from what I saw the first time. Now then do you both agree to send your son?" The King and Queen looked at each other and as one said.

"Yes do what needs to be done."

"As you wish I well do it in two days and I well need the other Sailors help." And with that Setsuna left the room in a flash of light. After she was gone the two parents sobbed over their son.

That night Neo-Queen was wide awake as she breastfeed her babies, Chibiusa was not an heavy eater but her son was breast crazy boy. It had been 6 hours since she had feed him non-stop straight; he was like hungry titan he just keep on eating and eating it was like he was in love with her breast, but he couldn't be could he?

Two days later the 8 Sailor Scouts the King and Queen holding her son and some guest with them the guest that were with them are the three Star Lights, their princess Kakyuu and Galaxia and here team.

The group was in a small room that had a large magical star with 7 points on it on the floor; in the center of the room, and in the center of the star is Setsuna who is going to take the baby to its new home. She is waiting for the Queen to give her the child, she didn't want to force the queen but the baby must go... it was the only way for the future to stalactites the way she want it... it seem the other power houses didn't want her to rule she had to keep a close eye on time. "Alright this is it Serenity please give me the baby and the rest of you get into your positions and get ready for my single." Said Setsuna.

With out a word the other 7 Sailor Scouts each take a point on the star. After that is done Setsuna got ready to pump her Star power into the star. Next Serenity came forward with her son and once in front of Setsuna Neo Queen Serenity placed her son in her hands.  
But before she did that she said this.

"My son I am sorry I well not see you grow up and became a man." Tears started to fall from her eyes. "But know this your father and I well always love you. We also have a name for you as it is the only thing we can give you from us your name is Sennin."  
She then kissed his head and the handed him to Setsuna. Once Sennin left his mothers warm arms he started to cry. Serenity hearing that tried to take him back from Setsuna but before she could she was held back by Endymion.

Serenity turned to look at Endymion with tears streaming down her face to tell him to let her go but she stopped when she saw tears also in his eyes telling her this was as hard for him as it is for her. This stopped her form going to her son as she willingly went out of the star.

Once outside of the star she began to sob uncontrollable in her husband's arms. Endymion as he held her was just as broke as his wife and was just barley keeping himself from crying and doing what his wife wanted to do go to their son.  
The gathered friends of the King and Queen looked on in sadness as they saw the nicest purest kindest women suffer, and could not do anything to help stop it. Back with Setsuna she was ready to go so she said.

"Start sending your power to me." The other scouts just nodded and said.

"Mercury Star power."  
"Venus Star power."  
"Mars Star power."  
"Jupiter Star power."  
"Saturn Star power."  
"Uranus Star power."  
"Neptune Star power."

They said as they were covered in energy as the star was as well covered in energy they then sent that energy to Pluto. Who then said? "Pluto Star power." With that the energy gathered in her staff that was in her left hand' from there she said this...

"Powers of old hear my call grant me your power and knowledge so that I can cross time space and diminutions and go to another world that is far from here." With that she thruster her staff forward and the energy there tore open a refit in the dimensional wall when the refit was as big as her she then stepped throw it.

Once inside Setsuna saw she was in a tunnel made of the lights in the colors of the Scouts colors. She then started to run down the long tunnel after a few minutes she came to the end of the tunnel where a hole was already opened.

Stepping out of the opening she found herself in a lush green forest at night. Closing her eyes she speared her senses out over the world a felt a lot of life this world was filled with power both good and evil. The people that lived here had a great power in them.

She knew this was the world to leave the baby on so concentrating on the nearest good power she warp to it. She soon was on a mountain that had four faces on it over looking a city. It looked like a cross between an old middle age village and a modern city. Closing her eyes once more she fond the power she soon appeared outside a large home knocking on the front door she placed Sennin on the ground in front of the door along with a name tag and left to go hide as Sennin started to cry.

Soon the door opened to reveal a man and a woman the man she could see had blond hair and blue eyes he was wearing a gray vest and pants the woman had red hair and purple eyes with a red dress on with a black shirt. Setsuna looked on as the woman picked up Sennin and said. "Hello there little one, there's know need to cry I got you." Said the woman in a smooth voice.

Sennin after hearing the voice stopped crying and fall asleep after he was asleep the woman looked at the man next to her and said. "Minao were to you think this baby came from?"

"I don't know shina but the bigger question is what do we do with him now?" said the man called Minao. "That easy we take him in." said the woman called shina with a smile on her face. "WHAT but shina we just got married to mouths ago are you sure we should do this?"  
"Yes we are doing this Minao and that is final." Said shina in a hard voice with some of her killing intent. "Alright but what are we going to name him?" said a defeated Minao.  
shina hearing that looked down at the baby and saw a small tag picking it up she looked at it and saw it was a name tag with a name on it.

"The name tag on him says his name is Sennin and so we well call him that." Said shina with joy in her voice "Alright welcome to the family Sennin Senji."Said Minao as a small smile come on his face as he saw how happy his wife was.

With that the family of three went inside the houses and closed the door.  
After they were gone Setsuna left and went back to the portal were she then entered it and went back to her home to tell the King and Queen and the others what happened. When she was gone the portal closed behind her but little did she or any one else know was that when they opened the portal an evil energy felt it and followed her and the power came throw once it was sure Setsuna was gone.

From there the power went north to the planets north pole where it then went deep into the ice and rested in a cavern it made but before it went to sleep a women's voice was heard.

"In 16 year I and the Nagaiverse well be rested and then I well have my revenge on the moon kingdom and I'll start with Neo-Queen Serenity's son Ha ha ha ha ha ha,"

Unknown to her and most but in the next coming years she would lose most of her force and the birth of Reno Sennin would begin, but even that name in time was forgot as the man would be out shined by the most powerful of them all and his name was and will always be Rikudou Sennin.

**universe Chapter Zero End.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Start!**

Chapter 1

It has been over 1000 since that time and the Elemental Nation have continue to survive; it was an normal day it most of this Nation but on this day in one Nation, an boy with blond spiky hair was running for his life; you may be wondering why he was running but it quite simple... he was running form the mob chancing him. But to day was more then an more day. In the first every in his live he was running with an partner; thats right this boy name is Naruto Uzumaki and he' for the first time in his life was running form the mob with an partner, but this partner was not just any partner she was an girl. Yap Naruto the blond boy with the ultimate blue eyes was running with an girl name Saku, she had short pink hair and at the tips of her hair had light purple to them. Her name was Saku Haruno and she was the order sister of Sakura Haruno. But that didn't matter any more as the two of them ran into the Forest of Death.

The two 5 years ran for there life as they head deeper into the forest as they run they notice that the mob had stop following them which was an good thing, but now they where lost; wondering how or what to do now they decide to make camp and hope for the best.

They both grab tree branches, leafs, wood parts; they work for the past 15min get an small camp set up and then it was time to go bed. The little kids at the time decide to go straight to sleep, but for Naruto his night was just beginning.

That night

Naruto could not sleep he felt something calling out to him, and he want to know what it was with that through in mind he run out of the tree-leaf tent and made his way to the back edge of the forest where he felt the calling was at. He soon came across an empty house and enter; he knew whatever it was that was calling him was here and he need to find it. Slowly but surely Naruto enter deeper into the house interrupted by the sound that keep calling to him. He finally made his way down an dark and quite hallway as he felt an new feeling; it called to him and with out waiting he ran to the end of the hallway and kick the door end and entered.

He mouth was dry, but his voice was scream out in silences, but he keep on walking until he saw it...what did he see; it was an bag with an moon symbol on it. Naruto voice try to call out, but his body hurled, and before he knew it. His hands were on the bag and he was opening it. Naruto eyes had tears as he could feel pain, strong pain, ultimate pain, he knew what it was, but the same time he didn't he cried. Just as the bag opens; 100s to a astounding 1000 or more crystals fall form the bag. Naruto eyes widen in fear as his body sheiks and his hands turn cold. Slowly and carefully he picks up a crystal and looks at the light shiny deep in crystal as it was waiting for some to interrupt it. Naruto new what it was but he didn't know what it was; as he places both hands onto the crystal... a small light appears and makes it way to Naruto stomach. Naruto watches as the light piercers his stomach slowly enter inside of him.

As the light fades Naruto see something that would make him the most powerful Warrior in time and space. What Naruto saw was an naked women calling apuon her planets power and transform into an Hot School Unforeseen Unform. His mind takes in all the info and attacks she can use. "I I...I...I I'm sorry..." Naruto grab some other crystal and start to shove them into his body.

Tears continue to fall off Naruto weak form as he continue to absorb all the other crystal; crystal after crystal after crystal he keep on going until his body could take no more. He finally stop crying as he grab the bag and got ready to run, but that is when an realization came in. "Saku did you know what was hear in the woods?"

Saku appears form the shadows and give naruto one of her evil grins and her eyes turn shiny green. "Yap but It was hard to find the Seed Crystal... I'm glad that you find it for us Naruto.." Saku let out an evil laugh as she tranform into and Sexy pink hair adult with evil green slit eyes. What was really surprise was she was naked and had an body to match Tsunade "Now Naruto give us the Seed Crystal!" Naruto laugh out at that he knew that something was wrong today. Saku never came to see him in the opening not unless she was force to. "I see... Your using Saku body to get to me... Well it work mostly..." The evil Saku laugh at that and was about to attack, but Naruto did something weird and he didn't even know why... Out of know good reason Naruto throw an Purple/pink Crystal at Saku which enter into her body. "THANKS FOR THE...AHHHHHHH" Saku scream out in pain as the energy wrapped around her body causing the evil to disagree with it new power kill off the evil.

After the light fade form Saku body; was in for an big shock, there stood an naked Saku but instead of being an kid she look to be around 15 years old and had breast that could at least be EE-cups. Her nipple was pink not just any old pink but hot pink, but that was not was shocking about them they had milk running down them. That was shocking him at the moment or it was shocking him at the moment until he look down and saw her naked wet pussy as she was drip pink and purple juice on the ground. "Naruto are you okay it like you never seen an NegaForce pussy before?" Saku calls out to Naruto and does an normal thing "WTF IS THE NEGAFORCE!" Saku smiles and floats over to Naruto as he backs away form her, but not because of the how she looks; it the look in her eyes she was give him. "I know your young Naruto but I want you now!"

"WAIT!" Naruto calls out to Saku when he see her hand blowing an kiss at him "Just watch Naruto I'm going to make you an man tonight... HENSHIN!" Saku scream as Naruto close his eyes as his how body feel numb, but the numbness turn into uninterrupted moans. As Naruto eyes react and his vision return he get the shocking of his left time! A naked Saku is giving Naruto and blowjob as an other clone is licking his balls; if you thought that was weird Naruto saw the mirror across the hall and was shock. Some how Saku had turn Naruto in an sexy 21 year old man, and that was when he felt it. His balls tighten as he grab an hold of Saku head and scream "IIIIIIII IT CUMMING" Naruto scream as his balls tighten as Saku went faster with her blowjob taking all of it inside her mouth and down to her Negaforce stomach. "Naruto please take me here and now. The spell will last as long as you want it to.." Naruto lost his voice and want to feel it again and pounce on Saku, and form there on to the end of time. She knew he would count her as one of his Guardians.

"Saku I..want...to...be...feel...more.." Saku smile as she place her dick at her enteritis and push him inside. From this point and on Naruto would never be seen or would barely be seen again not until it was time to join the academy

That night it all Started and it would continue on until evil was gone forever, but that is what this story is about Naruto may have found an friend in Saku or it just maybe sex; who the hell am I kidding we all know she one of his girls now.

Also for the rest of the night and for the next 4 days straight all over the land of Konoha and even deeper parts of the Fire country scream could be heard.

Chapter one End


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2  
baby Training

It has been 3 weeks since the mob chase and it has been 2 weeks of ultimate Sex. The Sex was so hot that it burn off there private hairs as there where going at it like Nightwalkers. Finally they finish there Ultimate Sex and Naruto transformed back to an kid as Saku stayed the same.

After Saku got her kicks out of Negaforce Pussy, she example everything about the Negaforce, and how bloodlines are made and how Demon are not evil just lustful and how Naruto is not human but Forgotten Price that is true rule of the world. She also talk about how human are stupid. After hearing all the stuff Naruto decide he want to become stronger and with that Saku leave an Blood clone behind of Naruto and starts on there quest.

**-timeskip, 5 years later-**

The next 5 years of Naruto's life have been…HELL. Why? Because Kazu was a sadist.

First Saku taught Naruto about chakra control. Seeing as how he was the Kyubi Jinchuriki, Saku thought it was essential for Naruto to learn about chakra control s soon as possible. So she taught him the Leaf Concentration Exercise, Tree Climbing, Water Walking, and Waterfall Running.

After that Saku gave him chakra paper to discover what his nature affinity is. To their surprise Naruto's had an affinity for wind, water, fire, and lighting. After that Saku had Naruto study up on the history of shinobi such as the founding of the villages, the great shinobi wars. He also studied on organizations from each village such as **The Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist** from Kiri, **The Twelve Ninja Guardians **from Konoha, **The Explosive Corps **from Iwa, **Kinkaku Force** from Kumo, and **The Puppet Brigade **from Suna.

After mastering his chakra, Saku taught him the **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Technique) **and that's where the torture began.

Saku took Naruto Everywhere To demon realm, to other place to other worlds to other towns and on the way naruto met few women that would change his life for the better. After Naruto got use to Traveling around Saku had she make 500 shadow clones of herself while she made 5 water clones.

100 shadow clones would be taught how forge and repair weapons demon brand and human type.

100 shadow clones would be taught jutsu from scrolls Saku had.

100 Shadow Clones learn how to use Succubus Lure

100 Shadow Clones learn how to use Star Seed Powers

The last 100 would be taight the basics of Fuinjutsu so he could store food, clothing, weapons, and other stuff into scrolls.

While the clones practiced, Naruto and Saku would spar to improve his combat abilities. All in all Naruto's life was a living hell. When Naruto's training was complete, Saku left, but not before giving Naruto the Honey Bee summoning scroll.

Naruto smiled as he watches her leave but knew they would met back in Konoha in few days. To bad both of them would never see each other again, but at least Naruto soul never forgot Saku. A few days later Konoha Anbu attack Naruto and it look like it was all going to end right then and there, but thanks to Saku Fuinjutsu skills Naruto pass-out and 80% of skills where lock away.

(There a Side story that happens in between that i'm work on. It called Naruto Hacker it should be up.)

After Genin Exam

It was just 5 hours after Naruto was made an Genin after beating his evil teach into the ground for tricking him. Naruto now knows of the the Kyubi and now it was time for him to learn of his next big secret. Slowly Naruto made his way to the dead woods. Now if your wondering where the Dead Woods are; you would have to travel 20miles into the Forest of Death and find the Gateway of Death, then enter and hope you could find an way out. For the past week Naruto could hear someone calling to him and he want to know why, at first he though he was going crazy; but now his soul was hurting and he need to go to this place. Final Naruto made it where he felt the voice calling him and before he knew it; a house appear in front of him.

Naruto made his way to front door; he look around and notice that side lights were on, and new that Someone must have had been home. Without worrying Naruto enter into this house and was surprise to see what was going on. There in front of him was an naked Red Hair girl with an Anko along with some red eye girl, but there was one he didn't notice she was hiding in the shadows and was watching naruto with great care.

"Hello Naruto and welcome home you must be the Original, I'm sure you don't understand what happening but all you need to do is touch this." The voice finishes talking as an glowing ball appears in front of Naruto. He knew it was his but he was not sure, trusting himself Naruto grab the orb and with that memory of clone enter in his mind showing him the past 6 years.

"I'll be going to bed now Kushina see you later." Kushina watch the original leave and a smile creeps onto her face as pierce of her teeth are shown. As Naruto heads upstair The forgotten Blood Clone appears next to Kushina and she kiss him on the lips as she picks up her blood clone and exits the room.

The Next Morning

Naruto was sitting on his couch waiting for someone to talk in front of him. Kushina was sitting and with one word change naruto live forever. "VAMPIRE!" Naruto knew then he would never be able to have an normal life, but he still need to ask. "Are you my mother?" Naruto voice was loud but it was soft his blood Clone had read all the books in this women house his mind was still going though it all. It was an rule, for those to live there' for now he want to see if he was right about her.

"Yes, I gave birth to you... I give you life in this world and your my son in birth but do want to be an son of an monster? Do you want to become an demon of the day and of the night? If so then strip naked and let us awake your clans powers." For reason Unknown to Naruto he felt he heard some of this before he left as if something was blocking him, but he knew one think he want her...

Naruto stood up and with one quick hand seal his cloths disappears and with an smile on Kushina faces she pounce on her Son naked form and with one quick move she slides down onto him.

2day later

"Naruto do you understand everything I told you?" Kushina sat in her chair with her legs cross and her naked body was cover in the shadows of the house. Naruto looks at her with fire in his eyes, he looks at his mom/lover and rubs his head... "I think so so your saying that my dad die saving me by sealing the kyubi with the name of Anubis into me... and the attack was done by an mask ninja that you don't know about. I think I understand all that, but it hard to understand that you were turn into an vampire 2 years before you fuck daddy little cock." Naruto finishes his summary of the long 3 hour story. Kushina smile and laugh at her son as she joke about his dad's dick. "Yap he was small Naruto...really small but your monster cock will be great for the new clan. Are you really okay with being an monster?" Naruto smiles and starts to give himself an nice hand-job while looking and wink at Kushina; then Naruto starts to blow kisses at Kushina as he pimps harder.

Kushina was shock to see this and turn her head; she never though this would happen, she just want to watch her son grow and act like an watcher, but nooo she had to fall in love with the next generation now she was hook like and drug dealer and want more of it. "TRAIN ME NOW!" Kushina smile and pulls out an seal paper form her pussy and flies over to the window; "Sure I made this seal so we can get hundreds a pond of thousand of hours of work in. Also time will be much slowly around us, So are you ready to become the most powerful ninja ever?" Naruto smiles and nods his head and with that he follows Kushina out the window.

140,000 hours later in slow time + 200,000 with clones and finally lots of blood sucking of ROOT Ninjas we find Naruto Uzumaki sleeping in bed, with his mother right beside him. It was nice and quite in the house until the alarm went off and the sound of two Uzumaki were screaming as two arms appear form out of know where an knuckle punch the clock destroying it into dust.

Blue eyes met, dark Purple as Kushina raise form her son bed; Naruto looks at his mother sexy breast as he wants to lick and suck them dry. "You want to play son?" Kushina smiles at her boy as his meat raise up form the cover. "LET EAT!"

Chapter end


	4. Chapter 4

Team Sex time

Naruto enter into the classroom and see the same old people, but he does notice other people in his class that are new, they must have been in other class. Naruto enter made his way to his sit nobody notice him maybe it was his clothes or maybe it was the walk.

He was wearing a black trench-coat with three red strips at the bottom. It also had the kanji for 'fire, water, Earth, wind, and lightning' in an X pattern and in the middle was the kanji for 'shinsei Senkou'(Nova Flash). He was also wearing a black muscle shirt that showed off his 8 pac. He was also wearing black with red strips on the side shinobi pants with a sword strapped to his side, and was also wearing black shinobi sandals. His hair was just as wild, spiky and yellow as his father's.

Naruto look at the first girl...that had shiny gray hair that went down to her shoulder blades, had coal black eyes, and she wore a mask across the lower half of her face. She wore a black tank-top that hugged her curves perfectly, and had small ample c-cup breasts. She also had on blue shinobi pants and blue shinobi sandals. 'She must be from the Hatake clan. So that is Kakashi and Anko's child. Her name is Kira Hatake.' He gave her a wink and she blushed. Other girls gave her a death glare.

The second one who caught his eye was The Ice Queen Of The Academy Saya Uchiha herself. She wore the standard Uchiha clothes that consisted of a navy blue tank top with the Uchiha symbol on her back and, instead of white shorts like her brother; she had on black biker shorts that hugged her hips perfectly. She also had midnight blue hair that went down to her mid-back, small c-cup breasts and luscious legs. 'One of the Uchiha clan survivors. If what _**SHE**_ told me about C.R.A(Clan Restoration Act) is true then I might be able to have some fun in the near future with all these lovely ladies.' He flashed her a foxy grin that had all the girls, especially Saya, blush and have a mini orgasm.

The final one that caught his eye was Yukina Nara, a girl from the Nara clan. She was different then your average Nara because she wasn't as lazy as every other Nara and she actually trained and didn't think 'everything' was troublesome. She wore a fishnet shirt with a small tan jacket, like her cousin Shikamaru, along with black pants that weren't too loose nor too tight. She had mid. C-cup breasts with ling brown hair that went a little lower than her shoulders. 'A Nara that doesn't think everything is troublesome. That's new. If my spies serve me correctly then these 3 are known the ice queens of the academy and they got it right perfectly. When we get older I think we'll have a lot of fun together.' Thought Naruto. as her a look of love and she blushed heavily and he quickly gave this look to all 3 girls and they all blushed and looked away. He thought that was enough fun…..for now.

With Kushina

Kushina and Clone Naruto where packing there bags getting ready to leave. She didn't want Naruto with the Kyubi in him she want an new start and his Blood Clone she raise and train into her son. With that the two left and never to be seen again, but there is one think Kushina didn't know though. Clone Naruto was made by Saku and Naruto Chakra and without Saku around The clone would change into it ownself and one day return to it other half. You see Blood Naruto had become self-aware of Kushina, and that is the realization of the Ultimate truth, she can say all she want to the Blood Clone that Hokage force her away to contain, and to control and to dominant him. The clone was smart and copy of Naruto as his oldself, before memory lost, before Saku lost to the vold. He could remember the last time he saw her, but Boss couldn't and that's was when he knew Kushina left him just because she couldn't activate all her bloodlines anymore. This Kushina was trying to live by Uzumaki Rule, but she was twist; The Clone was glad to know he would return to the source once Naruto learn the truth.

Sure it might take years, but while it would happen he would make sure that True Uzumaki would be born and not Half Uzumaki like Kushina. With that though finish Blood Naruto place his hand on the orb that was on the table and silence disagreement give Naruto his last thoughts in this house, and with that they both leave to never be seen again.

Part 2

Naruto and Saya sat next to Kira and Yukina who asked where they were. Before they could answer Iruka came back into the classroom. Naruto look at the other two girls he loves and notice they have seen him yet, but he hopes his spies got it all right. "NOW IT TIME FOR YOUR TEAM!"

"Team 6 Naruto Uzumaki Sakura Haruno Usagi Uchiha

team 7 is Sasuke Uchiha, Assy, and Ami.

Team 8 is Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame.

Team 10 is Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi.

Team 11 is Kira Hatake, Saya Uchiha, Yukina Nara."

After a while the sensei came and went. A beautiful read eyed woman came in for team 8. A bearded man with a cigarette in his mouth dressed in a standard jonin outfit came for team 10. only team 6, 7 and team 11 were left. Sasuke decided that he wanted answers from the blonde so he went over to Naruto, with Sakura following like the Plan she had set up.

"hey idiot, where did you learn how to do jutsu like that? As an Uchiha I have a right to any fire jutsu you invented and any other jutsu you know. So you better tell me or you will regret it." Said Sasuke arrogantly. Sakura nodded like a lost puppy.

Naruto stared at the Uchiha with cold blue eyes that it even made the 3 behind him shiver uncontrollably. "No you stuck up, worthless Uchiha." Said Naruto with a perfect monotones voice. Sasuke was enraged and yelled, "A clanless nobody like you doesn't deserve power like that. Power like that belongs only to elite Uchiha not idiots like you"

Naruto lost it and he punched Sasuke so hard that he flew right into the wall with his nose broken.

Everyone was shocked, but that shock turned to fear as he pulled out his katana and it ignited into lightning chakra and he was just about to gut him like a fish when he felt 3 pairs of arms wrap around him. One belonged to Saya and the other 2 belonged to Kira and Yukina.

"please stop Naru-kun." Begged Saya with tears in her eyes. "he may be an asshole but he's still my brother. Please don't kill him." The other 2 just nodded.

Naruto calmed down and his lightning chakra disappeared and he looked at Sasuke with anger in his eyes and said in his monotone, "next time they won't be here to save you. If you ever bothered to look at my family history you would now that I am from the Namikaze clan, the founding clan of Konoha." He started to walk back to his seat when he looked back at Sasuke and said, "and when your sharingan activates, don't bother trying to copy my jutsu because my seal I invented prevents the sharingan from copying my jutsu." He then sat back down.

Sasuke was seething because he couldn't get any of his jutsu. 'just you wait Naruto Namikaze. I will find a way to get your jutsu and then I'll kill you and then your next Itachi.' Then after another 10 minutes a jonin with a fishnet shirt, mini skirt, with a trench coat on walked into the room.

"Hi mom" said Kira.

"Hi Kira-chan" said the woman.

"excuse me but who are you?" said Saya. "Oh me. I am team 11's sensei Anko Mitarashi" said Anko. "meet me on the roof." Said Anko disappearing via shunshin.

"I'll drop you sex goddess off ladies" said Naruto as he grabbed them all around the waist, causing them all to blush, and disappearing in a flash of lightning. Sasuke seethed, Sakura watched awed, and Ami watched silently, 'good job Naruto now all you need to do is kill Sasuke and we can be together' Sakura and Usagi think at the same time. They appeared on the roof to see Anko eating dango. Anko looked at them and said let's introduce ourselves. "Thank you Naruto for bring me my girls you should get back to your team now." Naruto smiles at that "Sure Sakura will be getting to drop her fangirl act and Usagi will be ready soon Kah kah akha" Naruto disappeared in Raton jutsu. Everyone eyes widen at that but quickly shake the idea out of there minds.

Naruto return to class to see an Naked Sasuke tied to the desk along with Kusoippun being force into Sasuke ass like an good assassin would do, but Sasuke had to start to scream so Naruto put him in a Seal to see 20 Million fangirls trying to fuck him. Sasuke body shake like a leaf, "Sasuke don't pass out now we still have 5 hours left."

Hokage Office

The late one Eye Monster was watching form the safety of the Hokage office. The old man order him go in and get out Sasuke he hope to manipulate him so he wouldn't have to do it. They both decide to wait until they were finish then save Sasuke, whom knows maybe his bloodline will active.

While they where planing an resurvey mission for the last Male Uchiha they failed to notice that Naruto and the girls left the room and where now out side waiting for there team leader.

25 min's later

Two women appear in front group of kids and almost die for nosebleeds, There stalactites right in front of them was Naruto with his pants down with an hard-on that could cut glass, it was true piece of artwork. If it wasn't for years of training she might have summit to him right then an there. The other look at the dick and smile she would make sure he was save form evil. While this was going on Naruto let out an soft moan as the girls giggle and rub themselves next to him. "It time to go to team-meeting Naruto-kun" once of the girls call out, but for some unknown reason the Jonin unzip there pants and join in the flashing.

This went on for few min's before the girls and Naruto left to head to Training ground 69.

The first Girl wore a revealing red outfit, with her white hair tied back by a multicolored rope with bells attached to it. She had multiple tattoos that resemble flower petals on the left side of her face and midriff as well as her left leg. Naruto lost it right there but Sakura and Usagi grab him and pull his pants down just as they did he fire is seed at red goddess feet make her smile at the soldier work. 'He's still hard good, with the right training he could be great.'

The second girl...has purple violet, straight hair reaching down to her waist and chocolate brown eyes. She also wears reddish-purple lipstick. She also wears the standard ANBU uniform, consisting of black and grey armour, metal arm guards and a katana strapped to her back. She has the signature ANBU tattoo on her right shoulder. "Well lets get to know each other now shall we...Kagura"

Flashback 3 years Sarutobi Time

Naruto was in Sarutobi's office talking. "So what does the council want with me old man, besides trying to kill or banish me." Naruto said.

"They want to talk about your bloodlines and your status in the bingo book." Sarutobi responded handing Naruto a bingo book. He opened it to the very back and it said:

_Name: Naruto Namikaze_

_Aliases: shinsei Senkou_

_Rank: sss-rank ninja._

_Status: flee-on-sight_

_Abilities: has strong elemental attacks. Moves faster than the speed of light. Supposed to have a rare doujutsu but no one has gotten close enough to tell and live._

Is responsible for wiping out 1000 earth shinobi with only 1 attack. Was also able to kill the fifth tschikage. Also responsible for killing 800 lightning shinobe along with the third raikage in two moves. This is a very dangerous enemy. Naruto finished reading and responded, "That not me! Are you okay? I'm an Uzumaki." Sarutobi laughed and said, "that you are Naruto. Now we have to get this meeting over with."

When they got to the council chambers the noticed that everyone was already in there. The council is composed of the Hyuuga, Nara, Yamanaka, Akimichi, Aburame, and Inuzuka clan heads. That is the ninja half. The other is the civilian half, which is composed of mostly merchants and the head of the civilians Yasha Haruno, Cousin of, Sakura Haruno. She was the main voter for having Naruto executed when he was a baby.

Up top is where the hokage and elders sit the elders are Homura Mitokado, Koharu Utatane, and Danzo. They were all against Naruto for the same reasons as everyone else.

When Sarutobi sat down and cleared his voice the council was awake again. "So would you mind telling me what the hell I'm doing here." Naruto said. "you will treat us with respect you little brat" said a fat civilian.

Naruto just looked at him and said "I'll speak to you pig fuckers anyway l want" The shinobi half snickered to themselves while the civilians and elders spluttered in shock. "what did you want to talk to about." Said Sarutobi. "we wanted to see if what we read in the bingo book is true or not." Homura said. "the answer is no. Everything you read is False. Naruto is name Uzumaki and is not this so called Namikaze." Sarutobi said.

After few min's fight and scream the council decide to let it go and would check out this fake Namikaze out at an later date. After that Naruto was lead to the Yaoi room where Jiji would get some type of info out of him and maybe some in him.

Flashback over

Sarutobi smile at those thoughts and wish Naruto would have stay young and useable but all good thing come to an end. It hurt the old manipulator heart when he found out he was fucking an Blood Clone. But he was okay after getting the real Naruto back and fucking him forcefully until he got the taste of Clone off him.

Back with Naruto

Naruto was having an ball with his teammates each women was pair off with an women and even Ami join in and each one called out his name in excited Sakura and Usagi where grabbing on the tree as The Naruto enters into both of there Ninjahoods, Sakura Pussy was tight as the sun and her pink blood drip down his manhood with force some reason brings up memories of Negaforce and something else, but he was to busy bang Sakura as he dick slam in and out.

Usagi Pussy was just in as great her black blood drip down his cock as he takes her form behind, but for some unknown reason Usagi is seeing everything much clear; that is when it hit her see unlock her bloodline and she could see every part of naruto dick going in and out as her wall clamp down on him.

"Naruto!" Both girl scream as they both shatter the tree with there super-strength as there walls let loose there first organism ever. Sakura and Usagi look at each other as red eyes met Green then the two kiss and pass out.

Kagura watch as her team test came to an finish "Dam your good I say you past with flying color now tell me how did you get so good at this?" Naruto hands her an memory orb "Look inside but I should warn you it not something anyone should see." Kagura grabs the orb and looks inside to see the evil Hokage raping and using an boy of 8 and doing more evil then she will every though possible. Kagura takes the orb and puts in her pocket "I promise I won't tell anyone..." Naruto smiles as he pulls out both girl and refuse back into one personality

Kagura smiles at Bushina he used and looks around to see Yugato missing. "I see your other clone took her some else hmm..." Naruto smile at that and remembers the memories "Yap she getting now and whom know what else anyway she will live and whom know maybe I will get super Anbu training." Kagura laugh at that and nods. With Naruto puts both Sakura and Usagi on his back and takes them home.

5 Min Before

Naruto Clone appear in Naruto old apartment building naruto looks around and sexy Anbu girl looking at him. " Naruto-kun I'd like to ask you a favor. If you'd do that for me then I'll see if I can give you some private training in the way of the ANBU." Immediately he was excited by the prospect of learning to be something like a new Jutsu or something. She giggled slightly as he spoke: " I'll do anything to learn a new cool Jutsu! Ask me and I shall give."

She smiled weakly and then said: "The thing I want you to do is to make me feel good by licking me down there." She pointed towards her nether regions and noted with satisfaction that he was going all red in the face.

He slowly nodded and said: "If I must. " She just smiled sweetly and said: "I knew you'd eventually see it my way. Take a look at it from a different perspective: you get to do things to a woman who is not only older then you but it also guarantees that you'll have some experience under your belt. Just don't go and brag about it. It'd cause some trouble for me…" she laughed very weakly at that. She could imagine what the Hokage would do if she ever heard about what happened now. Images of herself getting hit by the Hokage and probably demoted to genin for the rest of her life were flashing through her mind.

She let the upper part of her ANBU gear drop to the floor on which it lay still for a few seconds but she kicked it away and went to work on the leg shielding part of the uniform. Naruto came over and helped her a little bit and when asked why he did it he just said: "I got to help the woman who is going to teach me or else I won't learn how to do the simple stuff." For a moment she thought she could see something in his eyes but then it was gone and she looked at him again with her eyes warm with compassion.

She finally came to her normal clothing which she just simply removed from her body to sit there, naked as the day she was born. Noticing that he was still dressed she scooted over to him and said: "Why don't I help you get out of it? You see me naked, I see you naked., I think that's a fair trade."

She looked him over and noticed that the muscles were tense as if he were fighting the urge to run away and hide. He looked so much like a scared animal that she would almost have let him go and leave her alone but she wanted this and even if she had to dethrone Kami-sama then she would get it. The boy was perfect: he had the good properties of a boyfriend or at least for a good fuck., she wanted to feel him all around her, to smell his musky scent, to feel his hands touching her body.

She undid the pants after she had gotten him out of that shirt and then looked at his boxers and then just simply ripped them down and then he stepped out to stand there in his own naked glory. She noticed that he wasn't even erect. He seemed to just stare at the floor, not wanting to look at her. She grinned and said; "Why don't we go to the bedroom? It'd be somewhat more comfortable there." She took his hand and led him to the bed. She sat down on it and said: "First lesson is this: When pleasing a woman always try to make sure that your tongue is well within the vagina or else you'll risk the fact that she might smash your head when she brings her legs together. Try making a swirling motion with your tongue to reach the ultimate effect."

She spread her legs and Naruto just sat between them, wary of the fact that thy might crush his head if he did anything wrong. Any normal Shinobi wouldn't be able to bring their legs together like that but ANBU should be able to do that with enough training in Channeling Chakra through any body part.

She looked as he was between her legs and then he tenderly reached out to caress her slit. She briefly considered the fact that he would first need to get some incentive before he set to work but suddenly she felt one finger being slipped inside. She looked at his face and found a look of concentration on it and she suddenly felt good. She felt the finger go out of her slit and then she saw him bend forward and take the finger to his lips and then open his mouth and lick the juice off the finger and he closed his eyes and said: "Hmm… Salty."

He looked at the slightly pinkish skin of her slit and he still tasted the salty liquid on his tongue. He looked at it and then blew at it. It didn't react and he stuck out his tongue and placed it against the flesh. It quivered a little bit and he moved it. She shuddered this time and he licked it once up and down.

She couldn't control her shudders. She looked at his head which was between her legs and she mumbled something about it being good. She looked at the ceiling for a moment as her eyes grew wide and she let out a low moan as he had hit the spot only to tease her even more by moving to another spot. He looked all innocent but she could see underneath it.

She didn't even notice her body heating up until her body hit the point of climax.

Her eyes went wide as a burning sensation rushed through her veins and she cried out in joy as she came. Naruto was less then fortunate as she clamped her legs together and his head got stuck between them keeping him against her gushing vagina which was squirting out her cum.

He smelled the fluid all over his face as her legs pinned him down right into her crotch. Her feet were keeping him locked in place as they hooked around his body keeping him there. Eh just licked and licked so he would be able to get away quicker. Little did he know that he was just about to bring her to a new climax…

She gasped once again as the boy kept on licking her slit and she could feel the sensation even better now that she was having an orgasm. The flesh was sensitive once again and she felt herself coming once again after only a few seconds that the treatment continued. For Naruto it meant that there was more to lap up. It was slightly bothersome to him but he didn't mind it too much. After all she would teach him something and that was all that matters.

He felt lightheaded as if by some strange reason and he felt the chakra swirl around his head. It looked strange and warped, red color wasn't supposed to be there. He felt the chakra come out of his skin and into it again and he felt his mind grow hazier and hazier until he seemingly blacked out. His body didn't black out and another entity took over. It looked at the woman who was recovering from her orgasm and said: "So you finally got the boy to give in to his deeper desires. Well I'm actually surprised that he would agree with it. But now there is the matter of you. Let me give you the ultimate sensation! Let me give you ecstasy beyond anything you have ever felt!"

Kyuubi had taken over Naruto's body for a slight period of time and Chakra tails came out of the tailbone and swirled in the air. There were only two but the look of feral lust on Kyuubi/Naruto's face looked positively enticing to the woman. She briefly wondered what the Scourge of Konoha would do to her but then decided that it wasn't worth noticing as the creature had said that it would feel good.

Flashback End

Chapter Over


	5. Chapter 5

**After Test time**

Naruto had just drop Sakura off at her house and was on his way to Usagi when he felt strong voice call out to him, he keep on hearing this voice at first he though it was the Kyubi , but this voice was more female and it keep calling him. With that in mind he put Usagi on his shoulder and jump off to the east mountain. Naruto continue on his way as he felt the voice get louder and louder until he was standing in front of an old temple with a weird seal array on it arrogantly he ripped the seal off and was about to enter when he heard a voice saying more. Naruto felt he need to do this so deeper into the temple he went his temperamental static was going off the scale; his arm start to move fast and more farneted as he went and cut/slash or ripped away the seals.

Final Naruto made it to the last room and Usagi was still a sleep or so he though but in reality she was taking to the Kyubi and to blue hair girl that naruto was looking at. Naruto felt the voice had stop but the sword that look like it had been here for years called to him now. Naruto grab the sword and watch as it turn to dust in his hand the only think left was 3 marble that were left in his hands. Naruto look at the marble and with an quick flash a new sword appear in his hand.

The new hilt look alike round penis head and it was going up like an shaft, but in the middle of the shaft where the 3 marble, but they where now golden color instead of red. Naruto look over the weapon and just like that while light appear before him. Naruto look at the blue hair cronyism and nod "Goodbye...Ryoko..." Naruto walk away not seeing the hand move or the body raise form the ground but Naruto did hear the voice again and this time it said "I will always be with you..." Naruto smile and exit the cave and took Usagi to her home.

After That Naruto walk around town for a little bit but then he came across Yukina sitting on a bench enjoying the clouds. Naruto gave smirk as he snick up behind her and pit his arms around her waist. Her breath caught in her throat. She slowly turned and saw Naruto holding her. She blushed cherry red.

"What are you doing here Naruto-kun?" asked Yukina as she relaxed in Naruto's arms.

"I just came to talk to you, Saya, and Kira about my meeting with the hot sexy cumbucket, blowjob cunlicking, tight looking as teammates." Naruto responded. Yukina blushed at his choice of words and reprimanded him for using dirty words. After a while of looking for them they found Saya at an apartment complex. Naruto wondered why she was here but decided to ask her later. After telling her what they were going to do they went hunting for Kira. They found her at a dango shop. They all went to training ground 44. "So what did you guys talk about Naru-kun.?" Kira said.

So Naruto told them everything that happen today all the way up to when he got his sword and he also told them about how he had more then one bloodline and they would soon be waking up. "wow" they all said in awe. Each girl fingering themselves to his story of the day.

"there are two more things I have to tell you." Naruto the told them the story of when he was 5. where he ran, what he found, he told them about everything that led to him leaving the village for 5 years, how he lost half of his memory's and that he couldn't remember his first love, he including the kyuubi and how his mom loved the Blood Clone more then him and was probably are gone form the village. He also told them how the blood clone fall in loved with Sakura and how he and Usagi became friends. When he was done with the story they all had tears in their eyes and without warning they all tackled Naruto to the ground and started crying into his chest. He was shocked that they didn't run or try to kill him so he put his arms around them and whispered soothing words into their ears.

"you went through all that and you're still yourself?" questioned Saya with tears in her eyes. "I have an unbreakable will so I can pretty much go through anything." Naruto said. "I have 1 more thing to tell you guys and it could either make things good or make things very bad."

Naruto then told them about how the council put the C.R.A on him since he was the last of his clans. When he was done all 3 of them had a blush on their face that could put Hinata to shame.

Saya was the first to speak and she said," actually Naru-kun I'm bisexual so I wouldn't mind sharing." Yukina and Kira just nodded as they were to embarrassed to speak. It was Naruto's turn to have a tear in his eye. He found 3 girls who new his secrets and they still wanted to be with him. He then made 2 shadow clones and they all kissed them. One clone was with a tongue battle with Yukina who looked like she was in heaven.

The clone with Saya was also is tongue battle but the clone had a hand on the back of her head while the other hand was on her ass causing her to moan a bit. The real Naruto had yanked Kira's mask, and she had flawless skin too, and also started a very fierce kiss that was a little rough but it was gentle and full of love and Kira was in Heaven. 'is this what being in love feels like.' Was her only thought as she was completely dominated by Naruto.

After they all broke apart for air the only thing they could say was "Wow" and then they fainted from sensual overload. Naruto grinned as the 3 clones carried them back to his house.

When they got back to his house it was near nighttime as the sun just went down and it was now dark outside. When he got there he tucked them all in. when he put Kira to bed he lingered a little longer to look at her face. He noticed that she had perfect skin, a cute childlike nose and a perfect shaped mouth. He ran his fingers over cheek and gave her a small kiss to the cheek. She gave a small smile and Naruto smiled. He turned off the light, and went to his room for some sleep. 'this was the best day of my life.' Was the last thought that went through his head before he fell asleep.

The next morning Naruto stood in front of the red Orb and let the information enter into his mind as he knew it would. Naruto shock himself and knew he would never be with his mother again she loved an Vampire blood Clone. Naruto smile as he got an good idea of what the Clone would do and wish him well.

Few min later the girls where up and looking at Naruto as he stood there in his bath towel and llet it drop to the floor as all the girls look at his Ninja-Hood each girl gave him thumps up and past out as it got hard. Once the girl awaken they notice they were going to be late, So with that in mind an Naked Naruto grabs each girl and teleports away.

" Where were you last night young lady? " Anko said angrily. Kira was really scared now since her mother had never gotten this angry at her before, but thankfully Naruto came to the rescue, "actually Mrs. Hatake, Kira-chan was training with me, Saya-chan, and Yukina-chan. They trained to hard and passed out so I took them to my house where they stayed there the night. We didn't do anything last night I swear." Naruto said calmly not wavering in the slightest bit when he saw Anko's furious glare.

Anko then smiled and said "It not Hatake! Gaki just call me what you have always have Foxy... Anyway did you happen to see under her mask?" Naruto raised his eyebrow and said, " yes I did. I saw her face when I gave her some water to get some of her fluids back." Anko Smile as look at Naruto Junk and with sexy wink grab nice tight grip on it. Anko's grin got even bigger, "if that is true then you need to come the Hatake clan house later tonight."

Naruto sweat dropped, "ok I'll be there later tonight" Everyone else was confused. "all right it's now time for your real genin exam. All you have to do is find, capture and get these 3 bells from me." Anko said as she held up 3 bells and let go Naruto soldier and he flash away.

Later that day

After 5 minutes the room was packed with jonin. They were only missing Kakashi who showed up another 5 minutes later. The hokage threatened to ban him from the bookstore if he didn't show up in time. "All right let's hear which teams passed and which teams failed." Sarutobi announced

"Team 1, failed"

"Team 2, failed"

"Team 3, failed"

"Team 4 failed"

"Team 5 failed"

"Team 6 They blew the doors down and got it done"

"Team 7 passed barely"

That got everyone's attention since Kakashi never passes a team. Before questions can be asked the hokage said that they will finish first and then ask questions.

"Team 8 passed."

"Team 10 passed"

"Team 11 passed with flying colors"

"For all the teams that passed I would like you to explain how they passed." Sarutobi said.

Kurenai went first, "My team consists of Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, And Shino Aburame. As far as I can tell is that with a little work they can become a perfect tracking squad. Hinata, from what I read, was supposed to be shy and quiet, but she was very perceptive, and figured out the true meaning of the test immediately and got the other two to work with her. She has complete mastery over her byakugan and seems to have invented techniques of her own. If I had to guess she held back during the test and could be at least jonin level right now." Everyone had to pick to pick their jaws of the floor as they heard her description of Hinata. Kurenia continued: "Kiba is a loud, brash, and very arrogant boy. I'll have to work on that in the future. Shino is just like your typical Aburame; he is quiet, coolheaded and only talks when he needs to."

Asuma went next, " my team is just like the normal Ino-Shika-Cho trio. Ino is a typical fangirl, but she is making improvement. Shikamaru is like any other Nara. A lazy, non-motivated, cloud-watching boy. The same with Choji, he's your typical Akimichi. They have the potential to become a capture/interrogation squad."

Kakashi went next, "my team is made up of Sasuke Uchiha. Kusoippun, and Ami. They barely passed though. Kusoippun is the worst-case scenario of a fanboy. When Sasuke is anywhere near he. If me and Ami were dangling off a cliff and out of chakra, about to die and Sasuke had a scratch on him he would let us die. Sasuke has potential, but he is way to arrogant. He feels that if anyone has powerful techniques he doesn't know, being an Uchiha gives him the right to those techniques. Ami is different though. she made friends with me and if it was up to me I would have failed them and made Ami my apprentice, but the council forced me to pass him. If Sasuke and Kusoippun would learn to work with Ami they could become an assassination squad. With Sasuke's speed, Kusoippun's genjutsu and Ami for support." Kakashi smacks his lips behind his mask and rubs his legs together. The fuck nods his head and understand, He motioned for Anko to go.

"My team is probably the most advanced one. It consists of Kira Hatake, Saya Uchiha, Yukina Nara . My team is quite unique." Kaskashi look at Anko with fire in his eyes because of this snake he lost his daughter his weapon. "Yukina figured out the test as soon as it began. Yukina grabbed the other and teleported to a safer location. They came up with a brilliant plan. First Saya transformed to look like Kira and attacked me with a high-level wind jutsu. I tried to get out of there but Kira nicked me with a b-ranked fire jutsu. I got away but when I landed Yukina trapped me in her shadow jutsu and to make sure I couldn't escape, then Naruto appear and caught me in a sealing jutsu that slowly drained my chakra." Anko blush as she could still remember Naruto gotu in her minds eye. "He told me to give up or he would make the prison blow up. I told them that they cheat for having him help them, but they laugh at me and said 'Rules are made to be broken' If I had to guess that Yukina is low-chunin rank. Saya is high-chunin rank. I and trained Kira so I know that she is at least high-chunin. He was holding back a lot during the exam and I could tell that if he wanted to beat me, he could have done it in one move." Anko finished.

Kagura stood forward and smile at her enemy "I test Sakura Haruno Usagi Uchiha, and Naruto Uzumaki Yesterday. For Sakura she is going to be fighter or maybe assassin or genjutsu user. Yesterday I ask each one of my teammates to tell us one of there secret, each teammate told an secret and after that I thankfully told them to act on those secrets. Sakura Haruno Secret was she hates Sasuke and only did stuff for the fanclub now that she a ninja she will never talk about him again. Usagi Uchiha has unlock her Sexy red eyes and now is training to use them."

The Hokage eyes turn cold as ice as he look at Kagura wondering how Usagi unlock it when no women has in the past 15 years. Kagura goes on with her report "Usagi is strong and proud of herself she will be good for the time. Finally Naruto told a small one but it was because of this he got Usagi bloodline to awaken and he also got Sakura bloodline to awaken as well. I know what he said, but kids are kids let them be happy right Anko-chan?" Ankno smile at that nods, The hokage feels for the button at the bottom desk. "I would have to say that Sakura is Chuin level and that Usagi is low Genin and Naruto Is unknown but with his stamina he should be around Jonin level." Hokage nods his head and find the kill button and push it.

Deep in the Underground Roots lights starts to flash and one eye Danzo smiles at this his green light was an go.

Back in Hokage office.

Sarutobi cleared his throat, getting everyone's attention. "Thank you for this information. Team missions will begin tomorrow. Now if you will excuse me I have a council to raise hell upon." Sarutobi said with an evil laugh.

Everyone else sweat dropped. Anko then remembered something. "Kagura bring Sakura and Usagi over to my place to night okay." Anko said with sweet lust in her voice, The red eye women laugh and walks away knowing she would have house to watch. In the Hallway Kakashi march up to Anko and was about to punch her but when he saw to snake at his feet he stop. "I WILL GET HER BACK!" With that said he poof away, leaving smile Anko and a happy Kagura.

With Naruto

Naruto and Kira had just dropped Yukina and Saya off back at their homes. Naruto was gonna ask Saya why she lived in that run down apartment tomorrow. Right now Naruto and Kira were making their way to the Hatake clan compound. "Don't worry Naru-kun, mom can be a big softy once you get to know her." Kira said, as they got closer to the house. Naruto got a grin on his face that scarred Kira a bit.

"She's a softy eh? Do you think you're any tougher?" Naruto said with the grin still on his face. Kira slowly nodded. " Well then little miss toughie, are you tough enough to survive against this?" he questioned as he began to...Kiss her all over cloth body.

Naruto stopped his torture and once Kira regained her breath. She glared at Naruto but he just laughed. She then pouted. " That was mean Naru-kun." Though she secretly enjoyed it. "Yeah, here let me make it up to you." Naruto said as he pulled her mask down a bit to give her a small kiss on the mouth. Kira sighed into the kiss, but was disappointed when it ended.

"Come on, we have to get to your house." Naruto said. Kira nodded when the got to the Hatake clan house, Naruto took note of its size. It was smaller than most clan compounds. It looks to be the size of a normal oversized house. It was the color gray and it had about 2-3 sections to it.

They saw Anko out there to greet them. "Anko-sensei" Naruto called.

Anko looked towards the source of the voice and saw that it was Naruto. "Hey Naruto, Kira-chan."

"Hi mom" Kira called. Anko led them inside the compound and it looked like the inside of a normal house. As soon as the door close

Anko drop the genjutsu and there before Naruto eyes was an naked anko with an sign that read "enter into the family if you dare" Kira eyes widen as she look at Naruto manhood poke his pants. "Naruto I'm going to get food ready don't move okay..." Kira was shock her mom was trying to take her man...before sure could get to ask anything Sakura appear with an naked Usagi as well both there breast pointing out at naruto as Sakura breast drip sexy pink juices and Usagi was dripping black milk and it was black as ink. Kira try to get herself to understand, but she didn't get it. That was when Anko return with a piece of paper and told naruto to read it.

10 min's later

"Anko-chan he did the same to you..." Naruto ask and Anko nod and look at Kira "She is his daughter, but I will not give her back this place is call by his name because he abandon it, but once we finish tonight everything will be alright." Kira look at the letter and cried it was order for sexual Rape Attack Anko. Kira ripped her mask off and throw it into the open fire. Naruto smile at her and pull out a sex mask that had zip in the front so she could open it to eat and to keep her face hidden. Kira kiss Naruto on the mouth as Sakura still nude puts the salty sailed on the dinner table. "Naruto are you ready? Once you remove those Mask you are suppose to get marry, but since I never got married I though it would be find to start an new clan rule with you?" Naruto nod and listen..with hope in his eyes "Naruto we call this the **Mitarashi** Lust!" Anko climb into the salt bowl and spread her legs as Sakura and Usagi start to shoot there breastmilk onto Anko body.

Naruto look at the new food before him and found out that night would be as good as it was last night, he also found out this food would never compare to anything else ever again. Once those though hit his mind a shop on the other side of town blew up taking it too lovely owners with it. If only they would have live 5 more seconds they would have seen; a naked futa running down the street chase after golden cock piece.

"Naruto it time to make an new clan treat..." Anko winks at naruto as his pants drop and he dive bombs on boobland. Sakura, Usagi and Kira all look at each other and before you could say dam they where in the bowl going at it.

That was the scene that Kagura walk in on, she just walk over and start eating what they made and would join in once they where Chunin.

Chapter end


	6. Chapter 6

_**Power up**_

Danzo was in happy mood he just got half of his power back and with the modification done to his body he was almost unstoppable and soon he would rule the World! "HAHAHAHHAH" Dangerously Danzo enter in to the and went straight to Tsume "Suck my dick bitch or it the vet for you!" Tsume look at Danzo like he was crazy that's was when Sarutobi enter the room "Sarutobi tell this bitch to do as I say..." Danzo said dangerously as his tongue was hanging out of his mouth; Sarutobi gave Tsume and look that scary her and she didn't like it "Well do as he said Tsume I don't have time to worry about dried cunt.." Tsume eyes widen and then she drop to her knees and start on her new Job. "I call you all here to let you know that Usagi has unlock her bloodline, and now we have one who can use it two that cannot. I also want to let you know that Danzo is starting Root again, but it will not be as big as before." Danzo laughs at that and holds Tsume head to his dick "It big I now keep up the good work.." Tsume growls at man but keeps going.

"I though you should know that Naruto is stronger then we all though and I might have to fix it" Sarutobi told everyone as they got up to leave Tsume and Danzo alone in the room, nobody want to hear her gasping like an bitch.

It has been a month since the teams where done and the horror of D mission where out, but it was weird Team 6 only have one D-Mission every other week. Naruto figure it out and so did Kagura so they decide to up there training, but something weird was going on with Naruto he start to remember more of the Negaforce; and knew he would find answers somewhere soon, but he didn't try to hard. Then it happen the First A ranking Mission they got

Now

Naruto, Sakura and Usagi where standing front of the old man with nice smile on his face. Good to see you made it now I have mission for you guys I need for you to head to Tanazi Town and to find out whats going on there, it should only take about a week to finish. Also on the way there, I want you check on team 7 they might need help with the Bandits and all that. Dismissed!"

Naruto, Sakura and Usagi all look at each and nod and went straight to his home. As they got there; Anko was be good host as she was fuck by Kurenai Super dick... it seem that Kurenai was an Futa, and she was in love with Anko. Anko told her they could be just friend, but Kurenai lost control and tried to rape Anko. It was lucky Naruto was there to stop it, but it was to late for Kurenai so Naruto had to use a seal to keep Kurenai activities a SSS secret.

Anko was the only beside Naruto to have the seal code and she only used it to keep her pussy in shape for Naruto. Anko smiles as she see her best friends team enter his home in the Dead Woods. Naruto did his messages in Anbu codes so only those he knew would understand him. "Good Luck in that town I heard it has lot of troublesome people also, checking up on Kakashi team is bullshit don't let him trick you.." Anko tell the three as they leave. Kuernai dick now was as just old and out use; Naruto tongue was better, his dick was better, his finger was better. Anko push her off and put Kurenai to sleep and went to get some needles.

At East Gate

Naruto, Sakura and Usagi where standing in line waiting for Kagura to appear and when she did Naruto ran behind the tree calling out her name and Sakura went behind the same tree calling out Naruto name and Usagi pull out the Pill and ran in the same tree line calling out Kagura name.

"I still got it as she stand there naked as her white hair blows behind her and her naked figure make men pass out form bloodlost and women to faint because there boob felt weak. After they clean themselves off Naruto Sexy Booby where off.

30 miles out

Sexy Booby were bounce up down an dimer formation as Naruto was in the back looking at all there butt's. Naruto just happen to be joking around one day and ask "What would people think if we call a'res self Sexy booby." Naruto laugh but Kagura said it would give them the shock factor and make it easy to win. Naruto was happy they like the idea because Sasuke said it was stupid and they should be call Uchiha Bitches. These of course got him knock out, but for some reason in his mind he heard 'Uzumaki Bitches 4life' he would have keep on thinking but his face hit a butt which made the girl clap with joy.

Naruto look to see his face print on Kagura ass and she look happy "Naruto didn't I tell you wait until your Chunin?" Naruto nod his head and look Kagura in the eye "Good now I think it's time I gave you guys some Summoning..." Naruto eyes went why as he see an figure and giant scroll with his name on it.

"NARUTO!" Naruto looks up to see all the girls looking at him with tears in there eyes. "I'm find it just someone told me to sign an scroll long time ago...I couldn't see her face, but it was like fade T.V screen." Sakura smiles knowing that he would get it all back someday. He didn't have to tell them Sakura was always holding back she knew her sister work when she saw it. The naruto that she love was an Blood clone and this Naruto had half of his memories, but it was good enough for her she would not push it out and after taking to Usagi about the Kyubi she would give time he need.

"Okay Naruto thats good I hope she was nice in your dreams and don't forget it was an woman girls hate that."Kagura smiles at him and he laugh at that. "Okay Naruto I will show you the Hand Signs then I want you to call something out okay?" Naruto nods and watches Kagura do each systematical sign and slam her hand onto the tree. "You tried it Naruto and know this we believe in you.."

Naruto smiles and Slam his hand down and Scream out " Summoning Jutsu!" A bright flash appear as Naruto hand hit the ground it was bright and strong, but Naruto couldn't keep his eyes open just then the light fade and, there stood something that made them all wet. "HELLO I am Queen Bee of the BeeGirl aka HoneyBEE!" In front of them was an girl with long legs with nice wet golden honey drip down them; Her butt was nice shape m, her arm look nice smooth just like her ass and legs, Final her wings on her back came out form the side just above her stinger.

"My name is BeeBee and whom summon me?" She looks around as her brown hair flies behind her and then see Naruto; Blue eyes met sexy golden pink. "Prophecies child..." BeeBee whisper as she looks down at his pants and use her BeeBee vision to see if his dick is the one. BeeBee smiles and licks her lips "I will tell you about your new Summoning so take my hand Master. "Okay" Naruto grabs her and she winks at the 3 girls and disappears in smoke.

Kagura smiles at this "Okay Sakura and Usagi lets get you Summon and wait for the lucky dick to get back." Sakura and Usagi laugh at that, Naruto dick must be an gold mind.

Naruto appears in front of giant Bee Hive and his jaw drops to see hundreds of beegirls are running around naked and licking Honey off each other. There Honey Tree, Honey everything. "Welcome Naruto to the land of the Beegirls, Are summoning is just for one thing; that to learn how to be one with Nature Chakra. We have the easy way to learn, so lets get to it. First you need to be naked, Second you must bath in the honey spring and let nature rub all over your body. The final step you must give to Nature."

Naruto was half listening as he seal his clothes in seal array on his jacket. "Also unlike other summons are Nature Chakra doesn't have any real weakness, not unless you count having super hard-on or having mad sex..." Naruto grabs BeeBee and rush to the Hive while all the girls clap with joy.

BeeBee Smile at the girls and nod her and point to the great Honey jar. Yap Naruto was going to be having a lot of fun.

Chapter end


End file.
